Harry Potter and the Olympian Ideal
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his father at the Dursleys but he is taken from there before he is even found and raised on Olympus by the Greek gods. James Potter, and Weasley Bashing, Super Harry, Smart Harry, Wrong BWL.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Olympian Ideal

Chapter one

On Halloween night 1981 the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter residence, after rendering the adults unconscious the murderer turned towards their fifteen month old twin sons but when he tried to kill them his body was destroyed. The two boys had scars from the attack, Thomas, the younger brother, had a 'V' carved into his forehead while Harry, the elder, had a bolt of lightning. Thomas was declared the boy-who-lived and James Potter decided that Harry would probably never be anything special and only get jealous of Thomas so they, against Lily Potter's wishes, dumped him on the doorstep of his mother's muggle relatives before leaving.

As Harry rested asleep on the Dursleys front porch a woman who seemed to be wrapped in shadow appeared and took him away, the houses residents never even knowing that for a few minutes their nephew resided on their front porch. Now Harry was almost eleven years old it was almost time for his parents to go to the Dursleys to pick him up.

In the years since the attack Lily had become the school's Muggle studies teacher while her husband James became the Dueling Professor, to get around the positions curse, and they were heading up to the headmaster's office so they could go collect their other son. Lily had desperately missed her eldest child but James was indifferent, having done nothing but spoil Thomas since that night.

They sat down across the headmaster and Lily noticed he didn't have the usual twinkle in his eyes, he sighed and said "James, I know this will be hard on you and Lily. But it seems that the Dursleys never received Harry that night and someone else took him. The bad thing is that his isn't on the register to start school this year so he is most likely dead.".

Lily cried out in anguish, her one chance to see her baby again was gone, looking at her husband she saw that he didn't even seem to care "You heartless monster!" she screamed at him "How can you not be upset that our son is missing and most likely dead!".

James Potter didn't care about his eldest child, only about the son that had made him famous, "You're the heatless one not me! You have never cared about Thomas only about that worthless brat Harry!" he yelled.

In response Lily stood up with a thunderous expression "I wish Voldemort never came to our house because if he hadn't you wouldn't have filled Thomas head and ego and Harry would still be alive. I don't know you anymore you, you abandoned your first born son and don't even care that he is probably dead! I want a divorce, you can keep that little monster you call a child, but I want Harry if he does ever come back.".

James glared and stormed out of the office, by the time the school year rolled around Lily Potter was once again an Evans thanks to the divorce, James got custody of Thomas and she was given custody of Harry should he show up, she was even given three quarters of the Potter vaults due to the fact that, even though the wizarding community was grateful for Thomas defeating Voldemort, they couldn't stand someone who would abandon their child and not even care about their death.

Lily was now watching the sorting praying that Harry had simply changed his name and would actually come. The sorting went on normally, apart from when Thomas went to Gryffindor with only mild applause, the court case still fresh in everyone's minds, until the last student was sorted. Just before Professor McGonagall could roll up the sheet however it started to glow and a new name appeared on it, "Heracles Ulysses Evans." she called out.

A person entered the hall Lily sat up hopeful that it might be Harry, pulling back his hood he revealed long black hair, piercing green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Harry?" she asked when he got near the staff table and he smiled and gave her a nod in response… before promptly flipping off James Potter making the majority of the students and even some of the faculty **(Cough… 'Snape'… Cough)** laughed.

The sorting hat was placed on his head and quickly said "Well if you are even remotely close to being as intelligent as either of your mothers then there is no other place for you but Ravenclaw".

The Young man hoped down and he turned the head table looking back at Lily and said, "I know the truth.".

As soon as the feast was over Lily and Dumbledore walked up to Harry and asked them to meet with them. As soon as they were in the Headmaster's office Lily scooped Harry up in a hug and exclaimed "Where have you been? Who raised you?".

Harry stepped back and laughed, "I will give you both a hint." he said "They ruled over two great empires and lived high above the clouds.".

Lily tapped her foot thinking, the only group that both lived above the clouds and ruled over two great nations were the Greek or Roman gods who lived on Mt Olympus or the Apennines Mountain range, "The only thing I can think of is the Greek and Roman gods." she said uncertainly.

Harry smiled "Well I always knew you were smart and would get the answer right away.", he shrugged off the cloak and under it was a muscled torso as well as two silver swords **(think sword from the newer "Clash of the Titans")** and both Dumbledore and Lily let out an appreciative whistle.

"The sorting hat said something about your 'either' of your mothers." Lily said after a moment, "Would you care to explain?".

Shrugging Harry responded "While all of the Olympians trained and raised me I was mainly cared for by Athena the goddess of wisdom." making Dumbledore choke on a lemon drop.

After getting his breath back the Headmaster asked, "How did you end up with the Olympians in the first place Ha.. Uh Heracles?".

"Sure Headmaster," Harry said smiling, "and it's okay, you can call me Harry. Well on the night I was left on the Dursley's doorstep I was taken by a woman to the Olympian council and she tasked them with raising and training me to fulfill my destiny.".

"What destiny would that be and who was the woman?" Lily asked.

Sighing Harry continued "The destiny is one you already know about, to put it simply Thomas is _not_ the boy-who-lived. His scar is from the backlash of the spell rebounding off of me due to a gift that lady Hecate blessed me with at birth, my bones are made of diamond which not only make me stronger and harder to injure but they can also absorb extra magic for me to use later. They absorbed the magic of the killing curse and just sent it's death energy back at it's caster. As for the woman," here he paused before continuing on, "the woman was fate herself.".

**Five substantial reviews for next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
